Mind Fck
by Violet is Insanity
Summary: Feelings are confusing enough as it is but it gets even more confusing when your a guy in love with another guy. It gets even worse when your pretty sure the guy you like doesn't swing that way. That's problem Ritsu Namine has...to make things worse, He's a cross dressing guy with boobs. Yea enough said. Multiple different pairings, Gakupo x Ritsu, Slight Gakupo x Luka, and more.


**Alrighty so this is my first planned out long term story that I have a lot of interest in. I decided to do a big jumble mix of couples because I thought it make it more interesting than just settling on one pairing. Just so you know the couples in the summery aren't set in stone. I'm sort of writing the pairings as I go. So one day I might wake up and be like HOLY CRAP I SHOULD HAVE LEN FUCK KAITO or something (I have those days). **

**Little important details: **

**(side comments made by the person in POV)**

**(a/n) Me making my side comments.**

_**Announcements/intercoms **_

**So without further ado: **

**Mind F*ck**

* * *

Ritsu P.O.V.

Just another boring day at the boring hell hole called school. I know I should be grateful and I am. I mean I am going to one of the best school in the world and I have friends that support me almost always, except when I go on a purple nurple rampage and start bulling first years. The school I go to is Crypton School for the Gifted. A private school who recruits talented young minds, so that they can use that talent and eventually sign contracts with the higher ups at Crypton. The gifted range from Painters to Cellists to Singers. (Singers are much more frequent though.) Crypton is more of a record label so singers here usually get contracts as soon as they enroll. Those who have the misfortune of entering the school after six grade usually get put in the Utauloid category unless their talent is outstanding and there is a spot in the Vocaloid group. I myself entered this school in 7th grade, so I'm an Utauloid; which makes opportunities much harder for me. Now, don't get me wrong we Utauloid have amazing talent, just look at me, but we have a tendency to get outshined by the big shot Vocaloids like Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len and Rin, Kamui Gakupo, and Shion Kaito (That's just naming some! They're like a freaking army!). Luckily they aren't jackasses like some of the other Vocaloids; they're what make this school a hell hole.

I hate how humans sometimes let fame go to their heads and they think their better than everyone else but I'm not surprised, after all it's how human nature works. And as humans we all have flaws due to that nature. Some of those flaws include being a hypocrite like I'm being right now. Have I mentioned that I'm a bit Misanthropic and that I'm a cross-dressing GUY with boobs. You'd think I'd get bullied allot but I'm actually the bullier. Though I do get the occasional comment or two about my looks and you wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that I look like Grell Sutcliff's love child from Kuroshitsuji. When people first meet me, I come across as really outgoing and I try to keep it that way until you piss me off then I'll break your fucking fingers. It's really messed up on how the world and my mind wo-

"Earth to Ritsu! Class is over." I looked to see twin drills jumping up and down as my best friend, Teto, flailed her arms. Standing next to her was two of my other friends, Neru and Mayu (Who's a Vocaloid! We crossed boundary's people!) By the way if you haven't noticed yet, the majority of my friends are girls with some guys. Does that say homosexual or what? Ha! Just kidding I'm completely straight but it is hard to get a date seeing as you're a guy with breasts who carries around a purse.

Neru walked towards me and helped me up, "The sensei actually called on you but no matter what he did you wouldn't respond. So he just gave up," She whipped out her phone and started texting god knows who at the speed of light.

"Heh, well what can I say algebra has never been my thing." I said as I collected my things and began walking out of class. As we stepped out of the torture chamber called algebra class we met up with our friend Ted, who happens to be Teto's older brother. "So how'd class go?" Teto punched his arm.

"Hello my elder brother. It was boring as usual." Teto said as she leaned on Ted. I swear there is some incest going on between these two like Len and Rin. They are way too touchy to be **just **brother and sister.

"Ritsu did leave the world for about 45 minutes during class and the sensei tried to ask him a question. It was quite funny what lengths sensei went to try to get him to come back to us." Mayu finally piped up. She must have finally come out of her thoughts of bunnies and rivers of blood. She may seem innocent but behind that mask is a serial killer ready to make your flesh into a hat, just like Russia from Hetalia. I swear if Russia was real they would be a match made in heaven. I began to zone out as we walked to Creative Writing class and they began to talk about new flavors of random shit.

-Creative Writing Class-

"Today I have to catch up on grading your papers from last week, so you may all listen to music and write today's topic. Your favorite country and why you love it over your least favorite country. Feel free to chat amongst your table. " Sensei told us as we sat at the back, honestly were only two months into school and we already had to write a paper. As soon as she said music the majority of the class pulled out their ear buds and phones. Ted and Neru followed but me, Mayu, Teto, and Haku decided we'd talk while writing.

"Kor-re-a is much better than Ja-pan because-"

"Ritsu-kun, you're mumbling while writing again," Haku noted while looking at me (HA! SHE CALLED ME KUN! NOT CHAN! YESH!), "Honestly how do you guys have an idea what your writing, I haven't the slimmest idea as to what I'm going to write."

"I'm writing about Norway but it's so awesome that I don't know what to compare it to!" Teto said as she doodled Norway at the top of her paper. (A/N I did my research people these aren't my opinions.) I went back to writing not wanting to hear Teto go on about how wonderful Norway is. I looked over at Neru to see what she was writing and saw an almost blank paper; the only thing on it was a chibi drawing of Piko. Piko is one of our friends who have the misfortune of not being in a lot of our classes, lucky he has a couple. I looked up at Neru to see her looking down, underneath the table, hiding her phone.

"Uh, you do know that you're allowed to have your phone out right?" I said loud enough for about everyone in this room to hear. I was now blushing at the fact that every person without an ear bud was looking at me. "What the hell are you looking at!" I yelled sending glares to every soul in the room. "Watch your language, Namine-san," Sensei muttered. I've been noticing lately that I occasionally start talking loudly especially when it involves embarrassing topics. Like this one time last year, I had this crush on a girl and I was talking to my friend about it. Everyone suddenly got quiet when I said who it was and to make it worse that very girl was in that class. Talk about awkward.

Next thing I knew Neru had elbowed me in the stomach. "Shut the hell up, we aren't allowed to text in class and this is important." She whispered in a harsh tone. 'Ow that hurt bitch!' I thought knowing that if I spoke this out loud, I might as well have punched myself, right where it hurts, to save her time. Teto, not really giving a damn if I got castrated ,decided to tease Neru, "Forgive Ritsu for interrupting your flirting with your boy toy but I'm sure Dell will understand," Neru's face turned cherry red, good thing Miki isn't here.

"DELL ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" At this point everyone in the room was looking at Neru. Me and Teto looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Neru replied with her middle fingers while trying to contain a blush. After a good bit of teasing we calmed down and went back to writing. "So who were you texting anyway?" "Someone," "Well that tells us a lot."

As class finally started to progress I started passing notes with Teto (Yes NOTES So old school right? Truth be told we were just too lazy to get out our phones) (A/N So I just looked up Teds personality thinking 'Oh! I forgot to look up his personality! I bet it's just like Teto's,' so I look him up and boy was I wrong. First thought I had was 'Oooohhh teddy the things I can do with you' I like his personality [I have issues] :D So his personality will be a bit different from now on [Seeing as I'm too lazy to change it].) I began to draw a chibi version me hanging myself to express my boredom when I got interrupted by the sound of Ted slamming his phone down.

"Fuck, its dead that's just fucking great," he began muttering curses, he stopped and looked up over to his little sister. "Teto, my phone died give me yours," "NUUUH! I'm using itttt!" "First off, does it look like I give a fuck? Second off, Bullshit. Now give it," Teto pulled out her phone and held it close to herself, "Never!" Ted lunged towards Teto attempting to grab the phone. Teto used her foot to push him back but the force caused her chair to flip, Teto ended up banged her head on the carpet. This gave Ted the chance to grab her phone midair. He sat back up in his chair and gave her a smug look. "Did ya have a nice trip?" Teto looked up at Ted with a pissed look, "Real original Teddy, real original." Teto tried to grab the phone one last time but Ted decided to use his height as an advantage. He held it over to the side away from Teto, just to have it ripped away from his hand by Neru. "Until you two learn to behave, I'll be keeping this with me." Neru said putting the phone in her purse. "NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL MINUTES!" Teto yelled. She then began to produce tears knowing it was the end to her texting days.

"And the melodrama of the year award goes to Teto." I mumbled while writing. All of a sudden Teto's mood changed, "Thank you, thank you, I would like to dedicate it to my loving friends and family. I really do deserve this and I am truly honored." Teto said, bowing in her seat. Oh, how we have the oddest drama, we have the occasional who likes who drama but most of the time we have really odd drama. About thirty minutes later, class was dismissed. Luckily the rest of the day was almost normal, oh who am I kidding, nothing was normal at all and sadly next was lunch and that was where things got weird.

* * *

**So what did ya think? It is short I know but chapters will get longer. Just so you know all the characters with info on their personality will be that way, for example Ritsu he is (Sorta) based off of his personality character analysis thingie in wikia but I did add some (More like a lot) flare here and there. A lot of the Vocaloids thought will have a made up personality due to the fact that there info is more about how they were designed and who their voice provider is. Now I shall end it here see you next chapter! **


End file.
